Raising Chase
by SilvexSilverWolf
Summary: SilverWolfandMagentaKitty Productions proudly Present : Raising Chase! Adapted from StormFX3's 'My little Dashie', Chase Ends up in Seth's world, where it is gray and colorless, as a small pup. Can Seth and his sister raise Chase the best they can? Will Chase get back home? EVER? Kplus, Seth is a different OC of mine. NO PARINGS THIS TIME.
1. Part One - Beginnings

**Hey Guys! SilverWolf here, me and MagentaKitty (AKA, sister of mine) Have came up with this new story! But we need your help! More info below.**

 **CHEERS!**

 _Adventure bay, 13th of June, 2015_

Chase had been asked by Ryder to go on night patrol duty. Part of the new program by the PAW Patrol, was to have one member go out every night to keep an eye out for trouble. They then had the next day off unless it was an emergency. Tonight was Chase's turn, no that he minded. The night sky was beautiful to Gaze at when he wasn't driving, and it was peaceful and quiet. As he transformed his puphouse into his police car, Skye walked by, yawning.

"Good luck on night patrol Chase!" The small pup said as she made her way to her puphouse. Chase Smiled as he, quietly as he could, drove away down into adventure bay.

Meanwhile, a thunderstorm was brewing out at sea. Cap'n turbot was at his lighthouse feeding wally some treats when a loud 'CAR-ACK!' Echoed loudly in the sky, causing the sailor to jump and fall off the dock. Luckily, wally caught him and kept him dry.

"Thanks wally!" The sailor said as he got back on the Dock. Wally Slapped his flippers together as cap'n turbot got his phone out. Ryder had asked him to help the PAW Patrol out by keeping tabs on the weather. After all, most of the weather for Adventure bay usually came from the Sea. Fortunately, Ryder was still wake when his Pup Pad went off.

"Cap'n turbot! Any updates for tonight?" The sailor was interrupted by another Clash of thunder, louder than before, it sounded as if the sky was outraged at the earth below.

"U-uh yes! A nasty thunderstorm is on the way to adventure bay! There's gonna be high winds and heavy rain!" Cap'n turbot said as he ran for cover from the rain and checked his anemometer, which was going off the charts!

"That's not good, thanks cap'n turbot!" The cap'n smiled before the call ended. ' _Nuts, Chase is out on Night Patrol, better call him back.'_ Ryder thought as he tried to open communications with chase, but it wasn't working! The storm had arrived fast and interrupted the signal. Thinking quickly, Ryder called Marshall up."What's up Ryder?" the dally asked as he arrived in the elevator.

"Chase is out on night Patrol, and a bad storm has arrived. I tried to call him back, but the storm is interfering with the signal, I need you to go out and Bring Chase home." Ryder Explained.

"I'm ready for a Ruff Ruff rescue!" Marshall said as he left.

"Be careful, the storm is fierce!" Ryder warned as Marshall Left the Room. Ryder then looked out towards the bay. The wind had picked up, Flashes of lightning appeared in the sky, and the rain was coming down, _**HARD.**_

Marshall got into his puphouse and transformed it into his faithful firetruck. Hitting the gas, The Red vehicle raced away from the tower towards the town.

Chase was struggling to make his way down the road through the rain. It was hard to see, Chase had to turn his reflective lights on. The bright lights Shone through the Storm's Wrath of wind and rain. ' _This is getting bad, maybe I should turn back and head to the Tower, Ryder would understand.'_ The traffic cop pup thought as he made a U-turn and headed back towards the lookout tower.

Marshall Sounded his sirens as he raced throughout the town. Where was Chase? The Rain was coming down harder and the wind was growing stronger. The lightning was So loud, it made the dally flinch, but he pressed on. He just had to find Chase! As he rounded a corner, he could see up ahead was Chase's Vehicle, heading down main street. "Chase!" Marshall yelled, but the storm Muted his shout. Marshall inhaled to yell once more when…

'BA-BAM!'

IT all happened so quickly, Lightning Struck down for the evil dark clouds and struck Chase's Truck. Marshall flinched from the sound, and when he opened his eyes, Chase's truck was nowhere to be seen! "CHASE!" Marshall yelled at the top of his lungs and frantically looked around to find his friend's truck. Marshall's heart stopped.

" **CHASE!"**

 _? June the 17th ,2014_

Hey there. My name is Seth. I should probably tell you MY story. My life, And the Day I met Chase, and the day, I Changed His and my life, _Forever._ It started around when i was 18. I had just graduated high school. My parents were the best. They congratulated me very warmly, even threw a party for the occasion. A Professional Grade camera from Nikon was my Dad's Gift. My mom, A Silver Necklace with a Crescent moon of pure Diamond. It was a great party. Not many friends, but my family. Then again, the world where i live was Very dull and gray. The town we live near was a wasteland. Half of the Shops and apartments were abandoned, and any place still open to business was dull, gray, and just plain depressing. People stopped caring, and littered when they didn't have a trash can, which were hardly ever emptied. My mother and father tried their best to keep our lives at least partially colored. My dad was a photographer, while my mom did amazing art. Dad would take photos of the landscape, or what was left of it. My mom painted with bright colors wherever she saw fit, Taking a dead tree in the middle of a meadow into a meadow filled with flowers and the tree, bursting with life. They were good parents, I had my dad give me tips on my camera, which i used to take a photo of a German Shepherd, Sitting on a hill, Howling at the full moon. It was amazing, my father told me, and he had it enlarged and hung up on the wall in the living room. It was always a nice picture.

A few days after my graduation party, my parents died from a car crash.

Things were never the same after that, not many came to the funeral, and i had to help my sister bury the coffins of my parents. Its was a rainy day, which didn't help the mood as my sister cried as we shoveled dirt down onto the coffins of oak wood. The world had gone gray for me at last. I had lost my parents, me and my sister were the only ones left. Days after the funeral, i had to get a job to pay the bills of the house and feed me and my sister's hungry mouths. I got a job down at the local train station, assisting the stationmaster. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he meant well. You could say i was depressed as i continued this for a year, Slaving my life away to keep me and my sister alive and comfortable as i could make it. I barely used my Camera anymore, and my sister noticed i was barely the teenager i used to be anymore.

To keep my mind of the gray city, i took walks.

I didn't care where i went, as long as i was walking. It became a time passer for me. I took many walks. Short ones, Long ones, Walks on hot days, and cold nights, In the baking summer heat, and the freezing winter cold. Walked from 1 mile to 10 miles. Heck, even walked to the next town and back. It was all i could do to keep my mind of the gray state i had fallen into. My sister worried, but i said it was nothing and kept doing so. It seemed that would be the way my life would be, _Forever._

Well, i was wrong

Not long after I got a raise from my job, and could afford basic TV, the show, 'PAW Patrol' aired its first episode. My sister was watching it one day when i walked in on her. I sat next to her and watched it with her. The colors were Bright, and the characters were so cheerful. It made my life just a little less gray. We both grew into big fans of it, and watched it whenever we could. My sister's fave was Skye, and that was understandable, she had always been fascinated about the Sky above. I had my eyes on a different Pup. Chase.

He was perfect.

Loyal to Ryder, Always keeping a calm and cool manner, Chase was the perfect dog for me. I loved German Shepherds, and I was good with dogs too. I had often helped at the local Shelter when i wasn't busy with my Job to help the owner who as always busy, and hey, extra money was always nice. Besides, the dogs were friendly, despite the dark atmosphere around them. I had befriended a few, and they all loved me when ever i was around. Yep.

How about we get to the changing part?

The day, everything changed.

 _For better, or for worse._

 **Oh my god, im SOOOOO Sore from writing that! TT_TT**

 **BUT i hop it was worth it! I expect reviews by the end of tonight! In fact, The next part will be writen when i reach 10 reviews. Sorry, but they keep me going, and i havent had alot lately. THAT AND I NEED IDEAS.**

 **PM me, or leave an idea in the reviews, and if its good, i will use it, and give credit too, no worries.**

 **Okay then! Thats it! I'm hitting the hay!**

 **SilverWolf Out!**


	2. Part Two - A Police pup to Heart

Ah there you are! Good, i was starting to worry you were uninterested in my story.

Meeting Chase was the best thing that happened in my gray and depressing life. Helping at the shelter and watch the trains go by helped, but i still felt broken and sad.

The day everything changed? it was just like yesterday, 3 years ago, when i found him. Guess i should start from the beginning.

its was another dull morning as i got up at 8. The very few trains that visited our station were supply trains for the shelter and its pet store, as well as stock for other shop still running in the town. i had to help the station master unload the little supplies we got, but it was always enough.

Waking my sister for school, we both sat down and eat our breakfast i had made. i wasn't a bad chef, having to fend for me and my sister for the past year now. As we eat, she turned the TV On and our favorite show came on, _PAW Patrol._

We sang the intro together, and i got last night's leftover share of cake for pronouncing the name correctly in time with the show. But when we kept watching, i could see something wasn't right with the gang.

i knew sadness when i saw it, and i also knew, they were missing someone important.

 _Chase_

Chase was no where to be seen, but i didn't have much time to think about it, i had to get going, the first train of the day was due to arrive in half an hour, bringing the shelter much need supplies.

The rail line connecting our town had been damaged two days ago by a fierce storm. Our town depended on that rail line greatly, so the maintenance crew was hard at work the next day. They finished this morning, and cheered as the train ran by smoothly. i was relieved to see it on the news as i got dressed, some of the dogs at the shelter needed some medical supplies from the big city.

i began walking a little while after the school bus came and i watched my sister safely get on board. i was a pretty fast walker, so i arrived at the station a little early. Me and the stationmaster were preparing to unload the freight cars into the trucks that were for the shops of the town. i often took care of the supplies for the shelter, for they asked me to do that, cause they needed all the help they could get. i happily agreed, because i loved to help, and always liked the idea of some extra cash. i needed all i could get to keep me and my sister financially afloat.

The train pulled in 5 minutes early, and we began unloading. it was quick, as there wasn't much, only half a boxcar full of goods, and the medical supplies were in a refrigerated car towards the back of the train. After they were all unload, the train was off further down the line to other towns, while me and the stationmaster began loading the trucks up. We worked hard, and soon, all that was left were the supplies for the shelter. The station master told me that the next train was delayed till tomorrow, so i could have the day off. Handing me my weekly paycheck, i was off with a wagon full of dog food and supplies, with a cooler of meds. Walking down through the empty gray streets, my thoughts wandered back to that mornings events.

What had happened to Chase?

The shelter wasn't far from the station, the owner was pretty happy to see me with the supplies. After a hug, and a lot of thank yous, we began unloading, i took the meds to the medical ward of the shelter.

"Hey Silvex!' i said to a White & Agouti Husky, who waged his tail hard and barked happily as i walked by. He was a fave of mine, and i was recently thinking about adopting him. A dog would be nice, and with the extra cash, we could spare some funds for a pet.

Arriving in the medical ward, i stopped by the storage and opened the fridge open and began getting the meds out of the cooler and into the empty fridge. Man, they were really running low!

After that was done, i went to help cally, the owner of the pet shop that was part of the shelter, move the food and supplies back into the storage. There was a lot of food to take back, but i wasn't that weak. All the hard work the past month's had made me a bit bulkier, which cally noticed and said i looked like a ladies man. i told her i wasn't ready for that until i got me and my sister into a better position. SHe nodded as we lifted more bags of dog food.

After everything was unloaded, i helped around with the daily chores. i was lucky, as the section of the shelter i was assigned had Silvex. When i had finished work early, he and i would play together. Yep, many hours of fetch, tug of war, and of course the belly rubs he dearly loved. After my chores were done, i got silvex, and we went out outside to play for awhile.

it was fun, but it was getting late, and i needed to head home to take care of my sister. "See you tomorrow Silvex!" i said to the husky as he barked happily and then settled on his bed, tired. i bid the shelter owner and cally goodbye, and was off back to the house.

Now, normally, i went down the streets, as the alleyways were littered with trash and graffiti. The streets had their share of trash, but the alleyways were more gray than the streets. However, i felt a little different today, and decided to go a different way back home. Surely it wouldn't hurt?

i began walking down the alleys, between the old brick buildings and shops. My mind was focused on Chase, who i had not forgotten. i wondered what happened to him, did the show producers make a change i was unaware about? The shepherd was still on my mind as i turned a corner.

Lets just say, fate knew what i was thinking, and gave me a surprise.

i stopped, dead in my tracks, as i blinked. blinked again. Once more.

There was Chase's pup house, not far from where i was standing.

' _What in the name of…?'_ i thought as i walked up to the blue puphouse. i was somewhat taller than it, and i could see it wasn't in vehicle mode. it was then i heard whimpering.

i walked around the house and saw inside it, a small pup.

 _Chase._

He looked scared and confused, and he looked much younger than he did on the show. How was he even here? Poor pup was shaking, and he backed into his house when he saws me. i knew i had to help somehow.

Kneeling down, i held my hand out towards the small shepherd. He didn't move at first, but after awhile, slowly crawled closer to my hand, never taking his eyes off me. i smiled as he sniffed my hand, and after a while, stopped shaking and licked my hand. i gently picked him up and held him in my arms, making him comfortable.

"Lets get you somewhere safe for now," i Said as i walked a bit faster than usual back to the house. i would need to get my truck to get the puphouse to my home. it was only fair for the pup, who clearly wasn't supposed to be here.

My sister wasn't home yet, so this was perfect. After getting Chase something to eat, thankfully, able to eat solids, he fell asleep on the couch. Quickly grabbing the keys to my dad's black truck, i drove off back to the alley, Chase's puphouse was still there.

it was heavy, but i wasn't a weakling either. After getting it into the back and securing it with a few chains, i once again drove off, heading back to the house, hoping Chase was still asleep.

Yep, he was still where i left him as i unloaded the puphouse into the backyard for now and came to check on him. iF i was right, Olivia would be home very soon, and i would need to explain everything to here, as well as keep her from overwhelming poor Chase.

The bus rolled up to her usual bus stop, and she got off, skipping happily towards the front door, where i was standing, waiting for her. "Hey seth! Why are you home early?" She asked as she reached for the doorknob, but i stopped her.

"Delay in the train schedule, now, we have a special guest, and he's more or less, not used to his, err, _New home,_ so dont scare or upset him." i said as i opened the door and led my sis to the living room.

She gasped as she saw the sleeping shepherd on our couch, she wanted to run to him, but i kept her back. "Remember what i said?" She nodded quietly. "He doesn't know you, he's very shy right now, and god knows how he got here, the least you can do, is make him comfortable, ill get you when he's awake. Why dont you go unpack and grab a snack?" i said. She nodded as she headed upstairs.

i sighed and looked back at Chase. i was gonna need some help.

 **-TiMELAPSE-**

The next morning, after cooking dinner for three mouths, i watched Olivia get on the bus, off to another day at school. Chase looked at me as i got ready for work. i kneeled down to him, not sure if he would understand.

"i have work to do, and i can't exactly leave you alone for the time being. DO you think you can behave while i work?"

Chase nodded, and sighing with relief, i packed lunch for the both of us, and then we both set off. Gas was pricey these days, which was why i rarely used the truck, and walked to most of my destinations. it was a lovely morning for once, and Chase was growing brave, running all over the place, sniffing and playing around. i smiled and laughed, i hadn't seen such energy since my parents passed away.

i could've sworn the streets were less gray with Chase around.

We arrived as the late train from yesterday pulled in. Chase took a seat on the platform as me and the stationmaster got to work, unloading the shipment of goods and more supplies for the shelter.

Chase helped wherever he could, Lifting small boxes and items, and made sure the boxcars were empty before we unloaded the next. "That pup sure is helpful!" The stationmaster said to me.

"Yea, he's a good pup,"

The train was soon unloaded and off, Once again, that being the only train of the day. i said goodbye to the station master after we loaded the trucks and headed off with the supplies for the shelter. Chase helped again, for there was much more than last time. Helping pull the heavy wagon, we got to the shelter. Once again, the owner thanked me warmly, then he noticed Chase.

"is that your dog?"

i gulped. The owner would be more than happy to take Chase off my hands, he meant well, but did things the wrong way if he got too excited.

"Yes! His name is Chase," i Said, thinking quickly.

"Nice dog Seth!" Cally said as she came up to grab her supplies.

"Can i pet him?"

Thinking quickly, knowing Chase was still new to this world, i knew he wouldn't take to kindly to her just yet.

"No, hes a bit shy, and he may be scared of you," i Said, trying to sound plausible.

"Oh, okay. Hello Chase," Cally said, careful not to scare Chase. Chase Waged his tail lightly before i grabbed the cooler and headed off to the medical ward.

"Come Chase!" i said, Chase quickly following me as we walked down between the Cages. i stopped at Silvex's Cage, who was as always happy to see me.

"Hey Silvex! Meet Chase," i Said, as Silvex slowly approached Chase, Who was standing his ground. While they Sniffed each other, i went into the infirmary and dropped off the supplies in the fridge.

When i came back, Chase and Silvex seemed like instant friends. i Laughed as i called Chase to me. He could Play with the Husky when i finished my Chores of the day.

Today was Wash day, All the dogs were due for baths. The owner gave the dogs in the infirmary gentle sponge baths while me and Cally pretty much did the rest. At least there wasn't much dogs at the Shelter.

i knew this would be the perfect opportunity to wash Chase while i gave the other dogs baths while we had the chance.

After 7 or so more baths later, i was done with my share of the dogs. "Chase! Come here boy!" i said, the shepherd coming up to me.

"Now you might get a _little_ Wet, but it feels good, and you'll get cleaned up. Trust me," i said as i began to wash him. He seemed to understand as he sat down and wagged his tail happily as i began to bathe him.

Soon he was done and all clean. He was indeed a handsome pup as i dried him off. i gave him a treat for behaving like a good boy and soon i went of to find Silvex, who i washed on my third bath.

"Comon Silvex!" i Said as i opened his cage, and grabbing a few toys, we went outside to the courtyard. iT was a big yard, good for stretching the legs.

After hours of fun, and maybe a intense game of tug of war between Chase and Silvex, it was time for me to go back home. Putting Silvex back into his Cage, he was sad to see his new friend go.

"Don't Worry Silvex, we'll be back on Monday," i said to the Husky as me and Chase Headed for the entrance. "Goodbye Cally! See you next week!" i said to the blonde girl, who was petting a golden retriever.

"Take care Seth! You too Chase!" She replied as he went out the front doors, walking down the street towards the station, i needed to ask the station Master some questions about the train schedule for next week.

The sun was setting, making a beautiful sunset as we arrived. "Wait here, ill be right back Chase." i said to the shepherd. He nodded and took a seat while i entered the station master's Office.

After awhile i got the new schedule. Some construction materials were arriving on wednesday, and then mail trains on monday and thursday, then a food train on tuesday. Nothing for friday, which was perfect.

i came back out to see Chase was right where i left him. He smiled and got up as i closed the door behind me.

"Good boy! Comon, let's go home and get something to eat,"

Once again, we walked down a less grayer street. For once, i was able to look at everything in a different way. Especially the night sky. i always prefered the night over the day, where it was peaceful and quiet.

We arrived at the house, Olivia already home, watching another cartoon. i didn't pay much attention as we entered the living room.

"Okay Chase, this is my sister, Olivia. Olivia, You know him, so be gentle," i said sternly to her as her eyes lit up and she calmly approached Chase. The shepherd approached her cautiously and sniff her hand which she held out, and then licked it. We both smiled as i went to the kitchen to fix dinner.

"it's the Weekend! Friday! Why dont we have pizza every Friday from now on?" i asked her. She let out a cheer of joy, so i pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer. After i got the oven started, i got a bowl and got out the Ham, and began to cut out medium sized pieces for Chase.

The shepherd was drooling at the meat, i had noticed. Giggling, i careful put the pizza into the oven, and then resumed making Chase's Dinner. He was wagging his tail as i put the bowl down and began to eat his meal.

After Thirty minutes of watching the television, it was time for the news, so i changed the Channel while i got our pizza out of the oven. it looked fresh and tasty as i cut me and my sister a slice. it was on commercials, so while i waited, i cut Chase some more Ham. We had a lot of ham, and he finished rather quickly, so i picked up his bowl and gave him seconds of the meat.

He Barked happily as i set the bowl down and took a seat while grabbing another slice of the pizza, The Commercials over and the news were starting.

There was nothing at the moment until…

"...What's that?...Breaking news, a prison reports that a prisoner charged with first degree murder has just escaped. Police are reporting that it was an inside job, and the felon is most likely around the Chehalis countryside. Resident are advised to report any suspicious behavior, and lock their doors at night…"

Well, Shit.

After we finished Dinner, i told my sister the situation at hand.

"Now listen here Olivia, Someone may be lurking around outside, and they're not very friendly, so i need you to stay in your room till i come get you in the morning. if someone tries to get into your room from your window, Come straight to me, got it?"

She nodded, scared a little. i knew i should do something to calm her down.

"Tell you what, why don't you have Chase sleep with you? He's a brave police pup, remember?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Chase! Come here boy!" i said, the shepherd coming up with a smile on his face.

"Would you mind if you slept in my sister's room tonight? She's a bit scared, and i know she would love it if a brave dog was there to keep her safe…" Chase nodded, i smiled.

"Good boy," i said, scratching behind his ear, he loved that, **A LOT.**

Soon they were both off. i told my sister and Chase goodnight, and went into my room. i pulled out a trunk from under my bed. i had told Olivia never to open it. i opened it and pulled out the contents.

A double Barreled Shotgun, and two Swing out Cylinder Revolvers, and a good supply of Ammo for the both of them.

Making sure they were in good condition and loading them, i set them on the table in my room, sat on my bed, Turned the lights off, and fell asleep. i was a light sleeper after all.

The night passed uneventfully, and i woke up to the sunlight, early as usual. i got up and checked my Sister. Chase was sleeping at the foot of her bed, and she was in peaceful slumber. Chase woke up when i opened the door and he grinned when he saw me.

"Did you and Olivia sleep well? Was there anything unusual last night?" i asked. He shook his head no.

"Wonderful, Let's get some breakfast boy," Chase had his tail wagging hard as we went downstairs for breakfast.

i didn't even see him coming.

"Hands in the air, **NOW,** "

i put my hands up in the air slowly, Chase Growling quietly, but staying where he was.

it seemed the felon had gotten into the house without me or Chase knowing it. After some gruff voiced commands, i was sitting on the couch, hands tied together with Duct Tape, as well as my mouth was gagged with -big suprise,- Duct Tape. Chase sat next to me, Giving our visitor a glare so cold, it could kill, literally.

The man helped himself to a lot of our food and drinks, smoked some cigarettes he got from who knows where, and pretty much trashed the kitchen.

By this time, my sister had gotten up and walked in on him, unaware of the situation.

"Hey there pretty little thing, mind if i have some fun? im sure it won't hurt, **TOO MUCH,** "

The felon was going to rape my sister.

This was the Chance Chase was waiting for.

Before anyone could react, Chase lept from the couch and landed on the felon. He bit hard as the felon screamed, trying to shake him off. My sister wasted no time, grabbing a knife from the knife block and running to me, cutting the tape off my hands and helping me get the gag off.

Chase was getting tired, but i was soon assisting him, tackling the man and prying the gun out of his hands and soon had him pinned down. After awhile i had him tied up with Duct Tape, and gagged as well.

While my Sister and Chase kept a close eye on him, I called the police and informed them about the felon. A few minutes later, they came and took him away. They thanked us and i gave Chase a nice long scratching, growling happily.

I decided that maybe we should get out of the house today. So me and my sister decided to go into town with Chase.

We decided to spend the day at the shelter, I wanted to get pet supplies for Chase, and me and my sister really liked the Shelter.

"G'day mates!" Cally said as i entered the pet store. "I heard that felon paid you a visit, and i also heard that Chase here gave him a good beating!" She said, Petting Chase.

"Hello Cally, i'm here to buy some supplies for Chase, and yes, he did teach that man a thing or two," I Said, looking at all the different brands of dog food.

"Well alright then! The owner says you can have a discount on anything as a thank you for helping the shelter." She said

"Sweet! I'll have to thank him later," I Said as i got a bag of food that seemed good for Chase and a few cans of wet dog food for special occasions.

I got a very Dark blue Collar and a white rubber bone, as well as two bowls, One Pure white, the other blue with yellow stars. The discount Gave me 65% off, so my wallet was cleared by the usual price.

"Thanks Cally," I Said as i put the supplies onto the wagon i had brought along.

"No problem! Always happy to help you and this handsome rogue here," She said as he patted Chase on the head.

"Comon Chase, Lets go see Silvex again!" Chase was eager to see the white and agouti husky again. I was just about to enter the Shelter from the Store when Cally called out.

"Yes Cally?"

"We got a new dog today, He's a pure white retriever. His name is Max, and he doesn't seem too happy. He's very Shy, maybe you can Help?" I smiled

"Of course, i can try," I said as i entered the Shelter, Chase walking in front of me. Silvex was hyper when he saw us. "Hey there Silvex! Told you we would be back!" I said as i let him out of his cage.

We got to the Courtyard as Silvex dashed out and began running all over the place. My sister was there, she knew i was going to Bring Silvex out, he was our favorite pup here.

"Olivia, watch over Chase and Silvex, i need to see someone in the Shelter." I said to her. She nodded as Silvex brought up a tug rope, only to have Chase grab the other end and start a Tug-of-war with the husky. I chuckled a little as i went to find Max.

It wasn't hard to find him, he really was pure white, or so it looked like. The pup looked very dirty, as if he had not gotten a bath in ages.

"Hey there Max," I said gently and carefully as the retriever looked at me with fear in his eyes. Goodness, he wasn't too trusting with humans i guessed.

"My name is Seth, how are you doing?" I asked,

He whimpered and didn't do anything else. I opened the cage and closed it behind me. He backed up as far as he could, so i just sat next to the door. He calmed down a bit, but didn't dare come any closer.

Poor thing, must be very Scared with these new surroundings.

"Its alright Max, i'm not here to hurt you, just want to make sure you're okay."

He slowly got a bit closer, I smiled as i felt exhausted, the mornings events had left me drained of any energy. I closed my eyes and dozed off, but i felt something settle on my lap before i fell asleep.

"Wake up Seth!"

I jumped to see Cally looking at me with a huge Grin on her face.

"What?"

"You don't know? You were sleeping in Max's Cage, and he was asleep on your lap." She pointed to the white pup who was sleeping on his bed now. "He was startled when i came to wake you up."

Huh, i must have a way with dogs or something as i got up.

"Your sister, Chase, and Silvex are asleep in the lounge, its pretty late, maybe you should stay the night, unless you have plans tomorrow?"

I smiled at Cally, a plan was forming in my head as i got an idea for tomorrow.

"No, we're not busy tomorrow, besides, i would love to help out Max some more," I said as i looked at the retriever.

"Alright! Ill get some sleeping bags for you and your sis," Cally said as she walked away. I got up and patted Max on the head.

"Sleep well bud,"

Soon, we were all set in the lounge, Cally had also brought a dog bed for Chase and Silvex, they both liked it and got settled in together, they were cute together,

"Goodnight Seth, See you tomorrow at opening time." Cally said as she turned the lights off and closed the door.

My sister said good night before she fell asleep, i looked over to see Chase and Silvex asleep as well.

I yawned and fell asleep, with a smile on my face.

Did i ever tell you that i was feeling much better with Chase around? He was a very good pup, and always listened to me, no matter what. A year after i found him, me and olivia threw him a birthday party, as i didn't know his actual birth date. I had got him a big bowl of chocolate dog treats, and put a few candles on it.

"This is awesome Seth!"

He spoke for the first time ever. It was indeed a wonderful day for Me and my sister. That night, he was sleeping in olivia's room again. I said goodnight to him.

"Goodnight Seth, your the best Big brother ever,"

I went down into the living room and sat there for ages.

He called me Big brother.

I would never forget that day for as long as i lived.

Things got better as time went on, but that's for another day,

 **OH my god, it took me days to write this! Hope it was worth it!**

 **Congradulations to LPP For finishing his first Fanfic! And i hope his latest work, 'The Shelter' Will be just as successful!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT!**


	3. Part Three - The Weekend

The next morning, i got up as early as ever, ready for the day i had planned out for me and my sister, and the pups. Today, i was going to see if i could get closer to max, and see if he would trust My sister, Silvex and Chase, and Cally as well.

With everyone else asleep, i quietly left the room and headed towards the kennels. Most dogs were asleep, except for the early risers who didn't make much noise as i walked by.

I arrived at Max's kennel, the white pup huddled in a defensive like position as he slept. HE looked cold and lonely.

I quietly entered his kennel without waking him, and sat quietly next to his bed. Gently, i reached out and started to pet him. At first, he shuddered and whimpered under my touch, but after awhile, he stopped, and started to murr in his sleep. I smiled as i leaned down and kissed his forehead, then stepped out of his kennel and headed back to check on my sis and the pups.

Silvex and Chase were already up, my sister sleeping still. I chuckled as Silvex ran up to me, like the over excited husky he always is, and proceeded to tackle me and cover my face in kisses. I giggled as he did so.

Chase came over and gave me kisses as well as Silvex got off and returned to eating his food. Cally must've stopped by and fed them. Once Chase was done saying his good morning to me, I got up and headed into the staff's lounge. The owner said i was more than welcome to help myself if i ever stopped by.

"Morning Handsome," Cally said as i grabbed a coffee cake muffin, and started to eat it.

"Mornin," I said back as i grabbed a bottle of OJ from their mini fridge, and began to drink that while eating my muffin.

Cally didn't say much else as she poured herself some coffee. I was never a really big fan of the stuff, so when she offered me a cup, i said no.

"You know Seth, No one has shown any interest in adopting Silvex for the past 5 months, and his time is almost up," She said in a serious tone. I nearly spat out my Orange juice when she said that.

How their system here works, is that they hold and shelter dogs until they find a new owner, or they have been here for Six months… No no no, they don't kill them if the six months are up, they just simply ship said dog to another Shelter elsewhere. However, this meant Silvex could be shipped to across the globe, and me and my sis would never see him again.

I didn't want that. And I knew my sister wouldn't either.

"Cally? Do you suppose… I could adopt Silvex?"

Cally smiled. "Of course Sugar, no problem! You'll just have to fill out some paperwork, and then he's yours! I'll let the manager know when he comes in."

I sighed in relieve as I continued to drink my OJ. At least SIlvex would be safe and sound with me. Who knows where he could end up? More than likely, with how gray and depressing this world is, he would end up being abused by some drunkard that wouldn't give two shits about the Husky, or maybe he would simply be abandoned, left alone to fend for himself.

The scenarios were making me feel terrible, and I stopped thinking about them. He was going to be with me, and that's final.

Cally left the Staff lounge, and finishing my muffin and OJ, i threw my trash away and headed back out to check on my sis and the pups.

Both pups had gone back to sleep with my sister, all of them cuddling together for warmth. I smiled as i quietly pulled away and looked at my watch.

 **7:37 AM**

It's a bit early, so i'll let them sleep in for now. I head back to the kennels to see how Max is fairing.

Max is awake, but not doing much else as i open the door to his Kennel. I sit where i sat last time, and he looks at me, some fear in his eyes, but also relief, as if he wanted me here.

"Hey Max, how did ya sleep?" I ask him. His ears perk up and he looks at me with a softer expression.

"Well? Okay, I'll take that as a yes," I replied. Before I know it, he's on my lap, and cuddling me close. He feels warm as I hug him. He murrs slightly as I pet him, feeling his fur.

God, he really hasn't gotten a bath in ages, and i can feel scars too. Who did this to him? No wonder why he's so mistrusting of humans. But why me? He could've gotten close with anyone, even Cally, but out of all of them, why me?

I think hard about what i'm to do with this pup in my arms. He needs a safe home. A place where his owners will be gentle and kind with him.

I get up and carefully putting Max back onto his bed, as he's fallen asleep in my arms, leave his Kennel quietly, and head back to the front of the Shelter. By now, the manager is back, and he is shifting papers around as he and Cally talk. She notices me as I enter the room.

"Hey hot stuff! We're ready for ya!" She says as i walk over to the counter.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to adopt another dog as well." I say to both of them.

The two exchange a perplexed look before the manager speaks up. "And along with Silvex, who else are you adopting?"

An Hour later, I finish the final signature, and the paperwork is done, as the manager takes it away to be filed in his office. Cally walks with me into the pup store of the Shelter.

"You'll need two collars, along with leashes, and four more bowls for their food and water. Oh, and you'll need some more dog food since you have three pups to feed now." She states as we look over the collars. I grab a Sky blue, and a neon rainbow colored collar, then i grab same-colored leashes to go with them.

Next, we get two metal bowls, and two plastic bowls, one White, the other Blue. Cally's at the register as i grab a huge bag of Dry dog food, and place it on the counter.

"I got the manager to raise your special discount to 75%, so count your lucky stars handsome," she said as I grin and pay her the amount for all the products.

"Tell him I said thanks, i have to get all this stuff back home." I say as i Carry the BIg bag of dry food out to the wagon, along with the collars, leashes, and bowls. Soon, i'm off back to our house.

As I walk down the barren street, I think of how less gray and dull it looks like. I never really actually paid much attention to it before. Whenever i took my walks, and bothered to look at the scenery, it was always gray. And depressing. SO I didn't bother to admire (Or try to, in this case,) the scenery often.

However, I could see more colors now. The brown bark of the trees, the green tufts of weeds growing in between the cracks on the road, and the weathered red on the stop signs that leaned in one direction next to the roadside.

I admit, I had never seen color like this ever since my parents passed away.

I arrived back at the house and proceeded to put the dog food away. When i thought about it, I was very sure our little home would be perfect for our two new dogs. I was positive this could work. After i put away the Collars, Leashes, and bowls, I was off again, without the wagon, back to the shelter. By now, it was around nine, and my sister would be awake soon.

I couldn't help but admire the scenery more again as I walked down the abandoned streets. It had been so long, I had forgotten how beautiful the colors looked like. The colors, were why I watched the PAW Patrol often, for it was sort of, my escape from my depressing gray world.

That was another thing, Chase.

What am I going to do with him? He's too young to talk right now, but I had a hunch he would be speaking english in a year or so. Does he even remember anything about the PAW Patrol? What if he doesn't and he see's the show? He could see a rerun, and literally watch himself in the show. What would he say? What would he do?

How would he get back home, if he wanted too?

I decided I'll think about the matter later, as i'm approaching the shelter. I need to focus on today. Today is suppose to be a busy day for all of us. I need to get everyone home first.

"Welcome back!" Cally says from the front desk as i walk back into the Staff lounge and into the room where Olivia and the pups are. All of them are awake, and Olivia is cuddling Chase.

"Morning Gang!" I say loudly, only to be tackled to the ground by, yours truly, Silvex. "Haha! Morning to you too SIlvex!" I say as i get up.

"I have to tell you something. I've adopted Silvex here and another pup." I say to all three of them. Olivia is excited by this.

"Yay! Silvex, you'll come live with us!" Olivia says as she hugs Silvex, who licks her face happily. I can see the confused look on Chase's face as I understand the question in his mind. Olivia beats me to it though.

"Who else besides Silvex?" she asks. Silvex calms down and looks at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well," I start. "He's a special pup. He's had a rough time, and he needs a very good home. One with gentle and loving owners. I decided to adopt him, so you all need to be careful and gentle with him, He's very timid."

Olivia smiles and nods as I head to the kennels to pick up the pup. I arrive at his cage and open the door with a smile on my face.

"Come on' Max. Time to go home."

Later on, we're all walking down the not-so-gray abandoned streets. Silvex and Chase are all over the place, having a good time. Olivia is chasing after them, having fun with them. Max is by my side, walking slowly, and eyeing everything cautiously.

"Nothing to fear pup, I've got your back." I say gently to him as I pat his head. He murrs a little, but still keeps eyeing everything as if something would jump out and attack us at any given moment.

I chuckle as I look back at my Sister and the other pups. They're still having fun, running around and exploring the abandoned street. I hope they don't get in trouble, as these streets are perfect for Menacing, Shady looking figures. These streets aren't exactly crime free…

My sister cries out as Silvex yelps and runs away from her, and Chase freezes, growling loudly. Some guy in a black trench coat has grabbed my sister, and has a revolver pointed at her head. Her face is of pure horror as i put my hands in the air. He looks at me with an emotionless expression.

"Alright now, you fork over all the Cash you got, and anything valuable, and i'll let little miss nosey here go, alright? No funny buisness!"

I nod slowly as I pull out my wallet, the man watching me closely, the barrel of the revolter still on my sister's head. As I open my wallet and began to pull out all the dollar bills I had, I could see Chase creeping up from behind the man. The criminal had been so focused on me and my sister, he didn't notice Chase had stopped growling and snuck behind him.

I knew Chase could do it, but I had to look unsuspicious. One wrong move, and my sister was off to join my parents. I pulled out all the money i had, and dropped the leather wallet to the ground, all the bills still in my hand.

"Gooood, Now, Drop them on the ground, and Back away, _slowly_."

I gently put all 7 bills of 20 on the pavement, and began to back away slowly, Max whimpering as I gently pushed him backwards. The criminal had a small grin, and still holding my sister, walked over to where the cash was and leaned down to grab it.

Chase's chance had come.

He leapt with all his might onto the man, causing him to yell out in surprise, and dropped his gun, and lost his hold on my sister. My sister just stared at the gun as the man and Chase fought viciously.

Forgetting about Max, I ran over to my sister and pushed her out of the way to safety. I reached down for the gun, only to have the criminal grab it too. He had shook off Chase, and he was desperate for that cash.

We both wrestled for the gun for minutes, but it felt like ages. Things were gonna get messy if he got the gun back.

Without warning, I pulled the trigger on the gun while i was trying to wank it out of his grasp. It fired, and startled us both, the man losing his grip, and deciding this wasn't worth it, ran off to who knows where.

However, that didn't mean I didn't hear the 'YELP!' Shortly after the shot was fired.

I looked over towards the direction where the gun was fired. THere was Max, whimpering as his leg was covered in blood, and bleeding onto the pavement.

"MAX!" I yelled out as I threw the gun onto the ground, and me, Chase, and Olivia ran over. As soon as i got close, Max tried to run away.

Poor dog thought i had shot him on purpose!

"No… No no! I didn't mean to…" I said gently as tears were streaking down my face. Max could see i was crying, but that didn't change the fact that he was terrified of me right now.

I reached out to him, and he jerked away, the pain in his leg keeping him from running away.

"Oh god Max, please… Please forgive me…" I cried as more tears fell from my face onto the cold dead stone ground. I closed my eyes, and I could remember, that moment, I had felt like i had failed him. I had failed to be the best i could for Max.

Then, I could feel a pup trying to get on my lap, for a cuddle.

"No Silvex, not now," I said, my voice slightly breaking.

"Uhhh… That isn't Silvex… Or Chase…" My sister said in a quiet tone.

I opened my eyes to see Max on my lap, crying in pain and sadness. I only wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly as i stood up, with him in my arms.

"Olivia, grab my things, we need to get him back to the Shelter."

After running for ages, we returned to the Shelter, I had never loosened my hold on Max, afraid to let go of him. The experience had… had Changed me somehow.

"Oh my god, let's get him to the Infirmary. You'll be alright sweetie," Cally said as we rushed in through the front door.

Once there, I carefully laid Max onto a table, his wound still bleeding. Cally arrived with several medical supplies.

"Okay, so it's a bullet wound? Ill need to remove that thing before we can patch him up," Cally said.

"Max, look at me," I said, gently petting his head. His eyes gazed upon me, with fear and pain in them. "we're going to have to pull the bullet out so we can make you feel better. Now, this is going to hurt. Quite possible a lot. But I'm right here for you. It won't last forever. We'll make you better, and i Promise. I promise with all my heart, I will never, ever, hurt you, ever again."

Max seemed to trust me, and had a hint of joy in his eyes, but then Cally began to dig the bullet out of his leg.

He howled loudly in pain as I held him down, and kept him from moving too much. Cally did her best, but it took some time before…

"Got it!" she exclaimed, holding a bloody bullet with a pair of tweezers. I sighed in relief as I stopped holding Max down, and proceeded to help Cally wrap up the wound.

As she finished wrapping up the last of the bandages, I gave Max light dose of Pain reliever. He seemed to have calmed down, with relief and drowsiness in his eyes.

"Don't worry Max, I've got you," I said to him as i gently picked him up, Cally giving my Sister, who was watching the whole thing from a distance, all we would need to take care of Max for the next week.

"I'll say at the minimum, he'll be good as new in four days. Make sure to change his bandages every day until you can't see anymore bleeding. And then, make sure he takes it easy for a few days until the Scar is gone." Cally said as I carried Max out of the Shelter's front doors.

"Thanks for everything Cally." I said as we walked back home, this time, Chase, Silvex, and Olivia sticking by my side like glue, all of us keeping an eye out for that criminal in case he decided to try again.

Luckily, we arrived home without any events, and I laid Max down on the couch.

"Seth, I'm hungry," Olivia told me as i pulled a blanket over Max.

"Well let's go fix some-" I started, but when we walked into the kitchen, I stopped. I had forgotten our Kitchen was still in a mess from that criminal that broke in yesterday.

"Well, As soon as we clean up the kitchen, I'll fix ya some… Hmmm, how does Mac and Cheese sound?" I say. My sister's face beams with joy, She loves my Mac and Cheese, it's one of her favorite meals.

We began to clean up the mess, I sweep up the crumbs and pieces of broken dishware as my Sister picks up whatever isn't torn or destroyed and puts it away. Even if he ate almost all our food, there's still all the ingredients for the Mac and Cheese. There's enough milk, and butter too, and he didn't get in the pantry, so all the canned and boxed food is untouched.

I get a pot of water boiling and pour the pasta in as I get everything ready. Granted, the kitchen isn't completely clean yet, but clean enough for now. While i was waiting for the water to boil, i got out the big bag of dog food and grabbing two bowls, I pour Silvex and Chase their dinner, and of course, give each several pieces of chopped up ham, which for some reason, was left untouched as well.

I chop up the rest of the ham for Max, and putting it all into his bowl, walk into the living room. He's awake now, but luckily, the pain reliever hasn't worn off yet.

"You were very brave today Max, so here's a special dinner for you pup," I say as i put the bowl down in front of him. He sniffs it for a few seconds before he begins to eat it hungrily.

I giggle as i walk back into the kitchen and check on the pasta. Almost Done, I call out to my sister, who's gone into her room.

"OLIVIA! DINNER WILL BE READY IN A FEW MOMENTS!" I yell out.

"Okay!" She yells back as I grab the pot by the handle and pour the contents into a strainer i've put into the sink. Once drained of all the hot water, I pour the pasta back into the pot, and back onto the Stove, and adjusted the heat to a lower setting.

I put the cube of butter and the cheese into the pot, and began to stir it up, the butter slowly melting as the cheese mixes in with the pasta. After a while, I grab the gallon of Milk, and pour in a fair amount of milk. Mixing it up with the cheese and butter, the smell of creamy, cheesey pasta fills the air. I drool a little as i keep on stirring and mixing the pasta.

My sister walks in with a dreamy look on her face. Man, that girl really loves my cooking. Maybe a little too much… Nah.

I pour us bowls of the creamy Mac and Cheese, and we both sit down and eat as we watch Silvex and Chase cuddle up with Max, who is falling asleep again after finishing his ham.

I giggle and finish off my bowl, putting it in the sink as i pour my Sister seconds of the pasta. She really, _really_ , loves my Mac and Cheese.

"Alright, I expect you to be in bed by nine tonight, got it?"

She nods with her cheeks full of Mac and Cheese. The sight makes me laugh as I walk towards the stair.

"Sleep well pups." I say as i pass them on the couch. They are all fast asleep, so i quietly walk up the stairs, and into my room. I see my guns are still on the table that I left them on, and i leave them there. With the recent events, I didn't want to take any second chances with fate.

I turn the lights off, and soon, laying on my bed, fall asleep, thinking about all that has happened.

Hopefully, tomorrow will be a better day, I thought.

The Next morning, I'm up, as bright and as early as ever. I get up and walk down the stairs, this time, taking one of my Swing out Cylinder Revolvers in case someone had broke in again.

No one had this time. I see all three pups on the couch, still fast asleep in the same positions they had taken last night. I walk over to the kitchen and grab myself a glass of water.

There was a noise behind me.

I instantly pull my revolter out and pointed it in the direction of the noise.

My sister is standing there, eyes wide, and her hands in the air.

I instantly lower the gun. Jesus, I'm too jumpy.

"S-sorry olivia, don't want a repeat of Saturday, do we?" I said, putting the gun away. He nods and walks around to fix herself some toast. That's really all she can make by herself. Otherwise, it ends up in a mess. I swear, she's so bad at cooking, she can burn water.

I finish my glass of water and head into the living room. Chase and Silvex are awake now, but Max is still sleeping.

"Mornin boys. Want some breakfast?"

Both nod, and I go grab the bag of dog food and proceed to pour their bowls full of the stuff. They happily begin to stuff their faces full, Olivia giggling a little as she waits for the toaster to finish.

I walk over to the couch and gently sit next to Max, who is beginning to wake up from his slumber. He looks as if he's in a bit of pain.

"Morning Max," I gently say to him as I carefully pet him. He murrs quietly before whining in pain. "Would you like something for your pain?"

He nods, and I got over to where I put all the supplies we got from cally. Pulling a vial of pain reducer, I grab a syringe and began filling it with a small dose of the clear fluid.

Once done, I walk back over to Max. "This is gonna hurt for a few seconds, okay? Then your pain should be gone."

He nods and closes his eyes as I push the needle into his side, and Inject the pain reliever into his body.

After I finish, I pull it out, and rub the injection site, making sure he's not bleeding. He opens his eyes, and after awhile, leans up and licks my face gently.

"Aww, it's quite alright pup. Now let's get you something to eat," I say as I put the used Syringe in a sharps contained that cally included, and poured a bowl full of food for Max. I gently put the bowl in front of him, and he begins to eat, slowly and sort've gracefully, but none the less, still eating food.

I sit next to Olivia as I turn the news on. Nothing new, except for a thunderstorm on tuesday. I look at the calendar.

It's Sunday already? Jesus, I've lost track of time from all the recent events. As I think about what to do today, there is a knock at the front door.

"Coming!" I say, as I get up and walk over to the door. As I open the door, I see two police officers. I flinch a little, but not enough to be noticeable.

"Good day Mr Knight," one of them spoke. I sigh in relief. It's Jack, A police officer that was close friends with my father before he passed away. He and I meet often, and talk about whatever's going on in the east coast of the US.

I guess I should bring you up to speed about the situation in the outside world. Since my life grew gray, I really didn't pay much mind to what happened to the US government. From what I can remember after many morning of hearing the News anchor drabble on about, the Western States grew tired of how messed up society and the government system was, and seceded from the United States of America, forming their own country.

From what i've heard, it was a quick war, as many of the people living in the Eastern states sided with this new Country, and rebelled on their own government. It was soon overthrown, and a new government was created, a new constitution drafted. It was basically the same thing, except the new leaders added new rules and rights to accommodate Today's issues. Rights for Homosexuals, Racism punishable by death, and a more strict meaning of "Freedom of Religion."

Whatever was the case, the Economy slowed right after the war ended, which explains the gray world I'm living in right now. But life resumed in the New US as if nothing had happened.

Anyways, back to the present…

"Can I help you Officer Jack?" I said.

"Yes, we just arrested some poor bloke who says he was attacked by a german shepherd. I believe it's your dog?"

I fidget for a moment, thinking carefully. This may mean Chase could be put down, as the new laws are a bit harsher on rouge/uncontrolled pets.

"...Yes," I say after a while, and explained everything that happened yesterday.

"Ah, okay then," Jack says as i finish, his partner scribbling the whole story on a notepad. Must be for the records, or court, whatever.

"Say Seth… Have you considered having Chase work in the K-9 unit?" Jack says.

I was a bit shocked, but then again, with everything that has happened with Chase and I, I wasn't Shocked by that very much.

"Well… Not really…" I say. Jack nods.

"Well there is an open position for a pup like him. I think he'll do a fine job if you'll let him on the team. Here," He said, giving me a contact's card for the K-9 unit.

I forgot to mention Jack is the head officer of the local K-9 unit.

"Gimme a call if you decide to have him join us." Jack says as he and his partner walk back to their car. I wave goodbye and close the door. I look more closely at the card.

There's Jack's office phone, with the time that's he's available at the office. Man, is very neat and formal. Guess he likes to be that kind of guy.

I Walk back into the kitchen to see Olivia petting Chase, while Silvex is grooming himself. I look into the living room to see Max finishing off his Breakfast.

I smile and walk up to Olivia and Chase. "Hey Chase? Can I ask you an important question?" I say. Chase looks at me with a smile on his face, Olivia looks at me as well, with a look of curiosity on her face.

I kneel down so my face is at eye level with Chase.

"Would you like to work for the police force?" I ask him.

Well, from what i gathered, he was thrilled at the question, so I took it as a yes. Me and Olivia agreed we'd give Jack a call tomorrow. For now, we would spend the day celebrating Chase's new job.

For some reason, I couldn't help but have a feeling of Déjà vu.

What we did that day? Hmm, we'll i've already told you a lot. Maybe I should tell you that next time.

 **Hey Guys! Just An A/N here.**

 **IT TOOK ME AGES to write this one chapter, so I have high expectations! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, it'll only take a few moments to write what you think about the Chapter and/or Story so far. It would really make my day.**

 **Look at me, Posting on a weekend. I never post on the weekends, but I really wanted to finish this, as I know LPP will love and hate this chapter so much. Anyways, thanks for reading, Part 4 will be in the future.**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	4. Part Four - Teary Goodbye

Hey there! Back for more i see? Ah well, i can tell you love this story. Now where did we leave off?... Oh yes, Chase and the K-9 unit. Let me see now…

Shortly after Jack came to see us, and Chase agreed to be a K-9 Unit, i thought we would celebrate with a trip to the Donut parlor in town. They had some damn good donuts, lemme tell you. My personal fave was a glazed donut with chocolate cream and sprinkles on it. Olivia always wanted the pink sweet strawberry cream glazed donut with no sprinkles, and i had gotten all the dogs treats that tasted like Chocolate, but was safe for them to eat.

They loved it, and we had a good morning. That thunderstorm on Tuesday however might frighten Max a little though, so i was on my laptop looking up tips and tricks for dogs with fear of loud noises.

Now with my vision changing because of the pups, especially Chase, things were changing. Usually, I rarely used the internet i get for my sister, who has her own little gaming console. She keeps calling it a 3DS, but to me, it's simpler just to say DS. Besides, i was never one to enjoy the gaming lifestyle anyways.

However, now i find myself looking up more on the web, especially the updates for the PAW Patrol, and i could also notice little news ads about the changing world. News back in the east claims a new alliance with the UK and France after World war three finished. IT was in Europe again, and this time, we had our own civil war to deal with it. When i think back, i never knew there even WAS a WWIII. But anyways, I couldn't remember what caused it and all the important details, but it was over now, and the new Government of the US had formed an alliance with the UK and France, along with Japan, since China fell to Russia during the war, while the Japanese were fighting off Vietnam and Korea, who formed an alliance during the war. Surprisingly, Japan fended them off, and with the UK and France, had repelled the Russians, though that didn't mean the Russians were done. But in the end, a Truce was called, so the war was over. For now at least.

Sorry to bore you with that, moving on. I was looking up the PAW Patrol news page, since I didn't want to miss out on anything that could be important clues to why Chase is gone from there, and here with me. I noticed a little update with the date of the day i found Chase and took a closer look at it.

 _ **PUP GONE MISSING**_

 _While setting up for season three of the series, a rather horrid storm blew into Adventure bay, forcing a delay in production. From the fire pup of the team, Marshall, he had reported that he was looking for the traffic cop pup, Chase, who had been sent out before the storm struck for a regular patrol. He claims that when he found Chase, a bolt of lightning struck the truck Chase was riding in, and that was the last he saw of him. Officials has combed the area for clues on the whereabouts of the Shepherd, but not even a single piece of evidence had been found. Local authorities have urged all citizen in adventure bay, and in all nearby towns to notify them of anything that could help in search of the missing pup. Until then, Ryder, leader of the PAW Patrol, and owner of Chase the german Shepherd has requested all production on season three of the TV series to be halted while he conducts his own personal investigation and search with his rescue team._

That was more that an excellent starting point for me to piece together the Mystery. So bare with me here dear reader…

When Chase disappeared from his home world, he was riding in his puphouse/vehicle, and it was struck with a thunderbolt from a rather nasty storm. There was no sign of him after that.

I had observed that the news page has been posted on the day he disappeared. THe date was the same date that a severe thunderstorm struck our area, the same one that had damaged the train tracks earlier in the story, remember that? So both our town and Adventure bay had a thunderstorm, rather nasty ones at the same time. and considering the strength of the bolt, there could've been the possibility that it had enough electricity to send Chase from wherever his home world is, and into the real world. But why my town? The producers and creators of the show haven't even pointed out where Adventure bay would be if it was in the real world. And why did he arrive like his much younger self? Reverse aging… then again, not a lot of this theory makes a lot of sense to realism. But then again, I have a pup who isn't suppose to exist. Making sense was futile the day I met him.

Moving on, I was sitting at the kitchen counter, with the laptop in front of me, while facing toward the living room. Olivia was watching the afternoon cartoons while Max was sleeping next to her. Silvex and Chase were grooming each other. ' _It's like their brothers,'_ I thought to myself as I looked around the news page of the PAW Patrol.

Nothing new, just that Re-runs will be played on its broadcast days until the issue of the missing Chase is resolved. Luckily, Sunday was not one of days. I had a talk with my sister, and let her know that she should not under any circumstances, let Chase watch any PAW Patrol until i sort this mess out. She agreed reluctantly, but cheered up when I offered to let her watch the episodes on my laptop as long as Chase wasn't with her.

As I closed the laptop, I noticed that the place was a bit dirty. I looked at my watch.

 **1:38 PM**

We were going to take Chase to Jack's station to sign him up for the K-9 Unit. He might as well do something, I doubt we will be able to get him back to his world in the next week. Some feat that only nature could accomplish could take years to re-make with Machines.

I had a degree in Engineering, and I knew my way around Physics, and all that science stuff. I could see if i could make some sort of link between me and The PAW Patrol in their world. But then that brought up another thought.

What will i do without Chase? It was thanks to him that i'm finally seeing color fully for the first time since my parents died. Sure, Silvex and Max are wonderful too, but I don't want to lose the pup that I care for the most.

I shed a lone tear as I pushed the thought out of my mind, and began to tidy up the place. Might as well try to make the house look decent.

At around a quarter till 3, I got the gang together, and we set off to Jack's station. It was situated at the heart of the southern part of town, where most of the crime occurred in this medium sized town.

"Seth! So nice to see you. So you've decided?" Jack said, greeting all of us at the station's front doors. I nodded as Chase's tail was wagging quite hard.

"He's ready alright," I said as we walked into the building. As usual, the place was buzzing with activity. The officers here love their job, but it kept them, on their toes as the crime rates were high, and the new Government was busy focusing on more important matters overseas.

"He'll fit right in," Jack said, leading us into the K-9 section of the station, where he was in charge. There were many other Police pups here too, mostly German shepherds like Chase.

"You sure Jack? He is a young pup after all…" I said, growing worried for the pup, especially since in reality, he wasn't mine, more or less. Would Ryder approve of this?

"He won't start right away, don't worry. He'll just join the others in training so when he reaches that certain age, he'll be more than ready to start," Jack reassured me as he began measuring Chase for his outfit size. An idea popped in my mind.

"Say Jack, could I make Chase's uniform?" I asked. Jack looked at me in surprise.

"You sure Seth? AN engineer making clothes?" He asked. I gigged at that remark. HE and I play Team Fortress 2 together a lot, and it was fun, but it was always a gray reality for me. Whenever I played, I'd play as the Engineer class, and I was pretty decent at it too.

"I'm sure Jack, don't worry! I got this," I said with a smile. Jack was giving me _that_ look.

"You know, I rarely see you smile," He said, walking up to me. I blushed as I could stare into his green eyes. "You look cute when you smile," He said quietly. I blushed darker.

"Jack, not in front of Olivia!" I hissed, trying to hide my redding face. He chuckled as he went back to measuring Chase's stats. Olivia was too busy petting the dogs that were off-duty at the moment, While Silvex was happily playing with some of them as well. Max just stayed close to my side.

Jack finished and handed me a paper with all the statistics I would need to make Chase's Uniform, along with Notes of what was required and not allowed. "Make me proud Seth," Jack said with a grin, and headed off to his office.

"Come one gang, let's go," I said as Max and Chase walked out of the K-9 section, Olivia followed behind with Silvex. I smiled as the sunlight shone as we walked out of the station. Our future was bright, I know it was.

Over the next year, Chase trained to be quite the pup in the K-9 unit. Jack said he was a much needed moral boost to the unit, and was making friends with every other dog in the unit. It made me happy that Chase was thriving in his career. I Made his uniform, just like i said. I made it almost exactly like in the show, without the PAW Patrol symbol on his cap. He looked like quite the pup in his uniform, The shade of blue I chose was slightly darker than in the show, and it fit him perfectly.

As for the homelife, things got better. I was made the Stationmaster's official second-in-command, so I helped manage the station whenever he was taking time off. The station was small and not busy, so it wasn't really much more harder than what I did, but the major Change was at the Shelter. The owner was retiring three months after Chase was admitted to the K-9 unit, and asked me to be the new owner.

"Yes, of course!" I said.

So I was the new proud owner of Chehalis Shelter. It was quite a lovely job, And I enjoyed the time I spent there. Cally was thrilled, and I helped with the store and with the dogs and pups whenever I wasn't doing paperwork, which luckily, wasn't much of a problem. The shelter was small, so there wasn't a lot of paperwork to do. And the pay was excellent.

With all the extra Cash I was making, I got me and Olivia and the pups a new home. IT wasn't far from where the old house was, and I still own it, since it was cheap to keep in the first place. The new house was much larger, and so much more comfy, and had a big backyard for the dogs. It was also on a little hill, which had a perfect view of the Valley. IT was fantastic, even I admitted that when Olivia shouted it at the top of her lungs.

We held Chase's first B-Day party there, and that's when he spoke for the first time, and also Called me his big brother. It was quite the tear jerking moment, let me tell you. We were in no way related, and still considered me a brother. Since then, that's what he called me as he and and Olivia held quite the interesting conversations. HE even was able to Talk to Silvex and Max and translate what he said for me. IT gave me a brilliant idea, and with the big basement that came with the house, I set up my Workshop there and began to tinker around with things.

One of my biggest Successes was making a Dog translator, thanks to Chase. It was a white and cyan Collar, which I put on Max and Silvex, and they were pleased with being able to talk for the first time.

" _OHBOYTHISMEANSICANTALKTOYOUGUYSOHMYGOODNESSTHISISSOEXCITINGICOULDJUSTBURST!"_ Was what Silvex's first words.

" _Thank you, Chase, Silvex, Olivia, And Seth. You gave me a wonderful home and family."_ Max said shortly after. We had a big family hug after that.

Life got more interesting as Chase moved up in rank in the unit, and was soon one of the best pups in the Chehalis Area. I was proud of my Chase, and…

Yea. I called him mine. I knew he was Ryder's pup, but the Shepherd had made such an impact on my life, I wondered where I could've ended up without him. I owed him a lot, and I knew, he was my Chase, even if he wasn't really.

But that day… That one day… I still find it one of the worst.

I'll start from the point I got off work at the Shelter.

"Have a good day sugar! Say hello to the fam' for me!" Cally called out as i walked out the door. I nodded to her as I began my walk. I was off to the local Grocer to pick up the weekly supplies. After that, i was off to the homefront.

"I'm home!" I said as I closed the door behind me. There was no one to greet me. Thinking everyone was busy, I put the Groceries on the kitchen counter, and walked into our living room.

My heart sank at the sight of what I was seeing.

My sister had left the TV on, with it on the Nick Jr Channel. Right now, it was Thursday, which meant…

Reruns of PAW Patrol in the afternoon. And Chase was sitting there, watching the episode from season two.

He noticed me, and that's when thing took a turn for the worse.

"Chase…"

"How long…?"

"C-chase, I can explain-"

"How long have you known?" He asked again. He was a smart pup, and he could work out what was going on.

I did not reply.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ABOUT THIS?!" He yelled, tears streaking down his face. I could feel some on my face as well.

I still couldn't find the voice to tell him.

He only broke down, sobbing as he ran to his room. Ever since we moved into the house, There was two spare bedrooms. I gave one to Max and Silvex, the other to Chase. They felt like family to me and Olivia, so having them outside was just… wrong.

HE ran up to his room and slammed the door. I could only cry silently as I sat down on the couch, and watched the rerun play on as if nothing had ever happened.

As if nothing had ever happened.

After what felt like hours, I walked up to Chase's room. I knocked on his door and opened it to find the window wide open, that the shepherd nowhere to be seen.

HE ran away. MY Chase ran away.

Over the next few days, I found the gray returning to my world. Things weren't colorful anymore, and I found myself walking around the town as often as I did before I met Chase. My sister grew worried, and a bit depressed when she learned that she had left the TV on, but I told her not to worry. Chase was a smart pup, and he would've found out sooner or later.

Silvex and Max noticed I was… Different, and even though they missed Chase, They were extremely worried for me, the had never seen this side of me before, because they weren't with me during those times.

It felt like my world had shattered to pieces. IT was over.

IT was a rather Rainy afternoon on Saturday. Cally had gone ahead and closed the Shelter for the weekend. She told me not to worry, she could handle the place by herself for a little while. She had noticed my depressed like state, and knew something was up, but knew better than to ask.

As for Jack, I called him and told him Chase needed some time off. He said he understood, probably because the change in my tone, and said That Chase could take as much time as he needed. IT had been three days since Chase ran away, and I still thought about him deeply.

I felt like I had failed Chase. I needed to clear my mind.

I told Olivia to behave that day, and left the house with my white jacket as i headed out into the light rain. It was quite nice weather for me, I had always enjoyed the gloomy weather. I don't know why, it was just so… Relaxing to me.

I was deep in thought as I walked through the Town. The rain had forced several business to close for the day. As I walked on, I found myself walking into the Forest. I had always loved the forest, and me and the gang would go and have picnics in the forest. all the pups, Especially Chase, loved to play in the dense Spruce-tree landscape of the forest. IT was always a peaceful place for me.

I Found myself walking up to my tree, a special Pine tree that I always loved to climb, whenever I needed time to think by myself. I Sat at the base of the old tree and closed my eyes as I thought of Chase. His fur always smelt faintly of pine, no matter what you did to it. The smell of the pine bark reminded me of the pup I loved so much, and I began to cry silently.

The sound of leaves crunching and branches snapping echoed in the air as someone sat next to me against the pine tree. I didn't look, i was too deep in thought.

"It's… It's a lovely evening, isn't it?" His voice said after a long silence, excluding the raindrops, filled the air.

"Yea…" I said. I looked over to the Shepherd. He had his fur a little ruffled up, and dirt and mud, and even a little oil on it.

We both looked at each other for a long time.

"So… How've you been?" I asked.

"Just… needed time to think." He replied. I nodded as the tears kept streaking down my face.

"Are you angry with me?" I said, my voice breaking a little.

"N-no… I was just… a bit shocked…" he said.

Silence followed. Then we both cried out loudly as we hugged each other.

"Oh Chase, I'm so sorry! I was going to tell you, but… but… but…"

"It's okay Seth. I'm sorry for making you so worried over me." He replied. We just stayed there, Hugging each other tightly, and crying for ages before we both pulled away.

"We should get back…" I said. Chase nodded as I got up and walked alongside with him back to the house.

Granted, that was indeed one of the worst days of my life, nothing could compare to what came a year later.

With Chase back, everyone was thrilled. Things slowly returned back to normal, and Chase was Interested in the series. He watched it and knew it was a TV Show, but he was a smart pup, and knew that He was real.

Things got better for him, as he became the head dog of the K-9 unit. I had to admit, he was a very handsome pup with his new uniform, and to celebrate, I made him his Spy uniform from the show, and managed to get his Vehicle to change into Spy mode. I let him drive his truck once I taught him how to drive it, but told him not in town, as I didn't want him to draw attention to himself. He loved the Spy upgrades, and I think he could make an excellent companion in the spy business.

IT seemed like life was perfect then. Nothing could happen that could shake our family.

How wrong I was.

IT was just an average day, we were all getting ready to go see a Train festival being held in the next town. It wasn't a long distance, so we were going to walk there. I had just finished packing the last of the food, and Chase was up in his room, and Olivia, Silvex, and Max were out back, cleaning the yard before we left. I remembered that I had just put the last can of wet dog food in the basket when someone knocked on the front door.

"Coming!" I said as I walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door.

There stood a ten-year-old boy with the PAW Patrol Symbol on his vest, and unmistakeable spikey brown hair. Ryder.

Behind him, I could see the PAW Patroller, which seemed to have a few modifications that what I last remembered. Next to the big Truck were six pups. A dalmatian, a gray, mixed breed, a english bulldog, a chocolate lab, a siberian husky, and a cockapoo. It was them. The PAW Patrol.

"Excuse me, do you-" Ryder started, but I stopped him.

"You're here for him. Aren't you?" I said. I had dreaded this day ever since Chase called me his Big brother.

Ryder's eyes widened, but he nodded. I sighed sadly.

"Come in, and bring in the rest of your dogs in too." I said, opening the door open. Ryder called to the rest of his team, who walked in. I closed the door behind them and led them into the living room.

"Chase! You need to come here!" I yelled. Chase came running with a smile on his face.

"Yes Set-" He stopped mid-sentence, his smile faded as he saw the scene before him.

"CHASE!" Everyone yelled, and Rubble ran up to him, hugging him.

"Get off me! Who are you people?" He said. Everyone gasped, and I sighed.

"Chase, take a seat," I said as Everyone looked at me. I inhaled deeply, and told them my Story.

I told them about how I was before I met Chase. I told them about how I found Chase, and How i took him in. I told them about that one morning the convict broke into our house, and almost raped my sister. I told them about how My world was less depressing with CHase. I told them about the other pups Silvex and Max. I told them about the mugger that tried to steal my money. I told them _Everything._

"So you've raised Chase for three years? But It's only been three months since he disappeared." Marshall said.

"Time must work differently in our worlds." I said. "I'm just as confused as you all are about how he got here."

"Well, Me and Rocky made the PAW Patroller able to travel between worlds," Ryder said. "We tracked his Pup Tag to your house,"

Of course, Chase's pup tag was intact when I found it in his puphouse. I kept it and after tinkering around with it, hooked it up to my phone in case he needed something. I also hooked it up to the Police station for his work in case he needed help while on the job.

"We need you Chase, we need a police pup on our team again." Ryder said, getting up and walking over to Chase. "We can take you back home,"

It made my blood boil hearing that. This was Chase's home, not back in…

But then I couldn't be mad. I tried my best to raise Chase in this gray depressing world, but it's nothing like his original home. It was colorful, and cheerful. I envied him a lot now that I think about it.

"We need you Chase," All the pups said. I looked at all the six pups. Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, and Everest. They all had worry, relief, concern… their eyes were filled with so many emotions. It was hard to even think about saying no to their faces.

Chase looked at me, his eyes filled with emotions as well. He got up and ran over to me. I could feel the tears on my face again. "I don't want to leave you big brother," He said.

I inhaled deeply. "Chase, as much as I want you to stay here, you have to go. Things wouldn't be the same in Adventure bay without you. Besides, this really isn't your home. A pup like you deserves a good home, and a place that isn't so gray, or so sad."

Chase sobbed a bit. "I… I… I want to say goodbye to Olivia and Silvex, and Max before I go."

I nodded as Chase went outside to say his goodbyes.

"Did he just…?" Skye said.

"Yes, Chase was raised by Seth for his entire time here Skye. It would be natural for Chase to feel a strong bond with him." Ryder answered.

Chase came back in and ran up to his room. He came back with a box of some of the personal items he had. I gave Ryder Chase's pup tag as he took the Box and walked out to the PAW Patroller.

I knelt down to give Chase one last hug.

"I-i-i'm g-gonna m-m-miss y-you S-seth," He sobbed. I was crying noticeably now too.

"I-I'm gonna miss y-you too buddy," I said, trying my best to speak clearly.

We hugged for a long time, and then he pulled away. Olivia and Silvex and Max gave their farewells too, then we all watched him walk into The PAW Patroller with the others, and we all had tears as the truck powered up, raced down the road, and disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

Olivia was in hysterics as with Silvex. The two ran to their rooms, as Max was quietly crying.

" _S-seth? Will… WIll he be b-back?"_ He asked. I turned to the white retriever.

"No Max. He's home now. He's finally back where he belongs." I said. We walked back into the house, Max slowly walking behind me.

Granted, I missed Chase a lot, but I would always remember him in my head, and in my heart. When I came up to his room, I saw that he had left a letter for me. I picked it up and read it to myself.

 _Brother,_

 _For three years, you took care of me. For three years, you loed me, played with me, and made sure I enjoyed my life in a world not meant to house me. I'm not a pup of many words, but even though I told you this in person, I felt you needed a written version of it so you will know it was all real. I love you brother. You helped shape me into the pup I am now. I'm not sure what is going to happen, if I will remember any of this or not. But I want you to know that you did a darn good job of raising me, even if I was a bit stubborn at times and short with you during others. With Ryder's permission, I hope to allow you to keep our Photos; our memories, with you so that you will never forget. Again, I love you, and thank you._

 _Your little brother, Your little Chase forever._

 _Chase._

I smiled and cried a bit when I finished reading the note, and held it close to my Chest as I closed my eyes, thinking fondly of the pup that Changed my life so much.

Well, life moved on with us. Silvex and Max were just the best pups around, and Olivia grew to be a beautiful young woman, who got her degree in the veterinary field, and offered to be the shelter's new vet. I was thrilled at it, and so proud of my sister. I knew Chase and my parents would be proud too.

I stayed in my role as owner of the shelter, and soon took over the role of stationmaster at the Train Station when the old one retried. I found model railroading a new hobby of mine, and I enjoy it very much to this day.

I still keep the letter Chase wrote to me, as if it was a very rare treasure to me. I keep it in a safe place, away from curious eyes, and read it whenever I thought of my Chase.

I hung the picture I took of us, the family, in my room. Chase, Silvex, Max, Olivia, and Me. All together in a bright field bursting with life. Flowers were all over the place, and it was such a nice change from the gray life I once lived in. I smiled, It fit perfectly next to that photo I took so long ago. The Shepherd howling at the moon.

I'd have to thank Chase for all that he did for me and my sister. How he's helped me out of my depression, and saving my sister, and for being the best pup a boy could ask for. TO this day, I still think, that in my heart, He will always be, My Chase

And that, Is the end of my story with Chase.

…

…

…

And this, is the story of how I ended up in Adventure bay.

 **THE END?**

 **TA-DA! A sequel is on the way!  
** ' **Knight of Ryder'**

 **Thanks for reading! BE sure to review, and check out my other stories. Keep an eye out though, I will be posting an epilogue in the near future.**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	5. Part Five - The End?

As time wore on for Seth and his family, things took a dark turn for the worst.

Seth did all he could to move on with life after Chase was gone, and he was doing well, with Max and Silvex by his side now. He thought nothing could bring him down.

How wrong he was…

X.X

Six months after Chase left, Olivia came down with lung cancer.

Doctors said she didn't have much time left.

Seth was heartbroken as he said his last goodbye to his sister. Before she passed, she told him one last thing.

"Find Chase… a-and say hi for me…"

On December 6th, 2018, Olivia Knyght passed away from this world.

Over the next few weeks after her funeral, Seth did not report in to the shelter. Cally, the local owner of the pet supply store, reported she had tried to contact him several times on his cell phone, and home number, but it would always lead straight to voicemail.

Neighbors in Seth's area reported never seeing the boy again after the funeral. Many came by his house to cheer him up, but he was never home.

In addition, all signs of anyone living at his house vanished, along with any evidence that he was living there. His pet dogs, Silvex and Max, are also to be reported missing.

On December 28th, three days after Christmas holiday, late at night, one of the locals reported a truck driving up and down the road leading up to the abandoned home. Police started an investigation the next morning, but no signs of any activity were found, and the mysterious truck was nowhere to be seen.

The same night the truck was reported, the New Lunar research facility reported several cases of plutonium stolen from their vault. The thieves were unfortunately not caught on the facility's CCTV system, and no evidence leading to their identity was found. Police are still investigating the crime.

On December 31, an hour before midnight, locals were reporting loud clashes of thunder, even though the skies were clear for that night. Police went to investigate the area, only to witness a blinding beam of light that shot into the sky, originating from the Knyght residence. Police rushed to the scene to find the house demolished and reduced to rubble. Authorities declared a thorough search of the site the next morning. There was no evidence or clues on what happened. Only a piece of roughly weathered and torn paper remained. The paper read…

'I'm coming back for you Chase… I'm so sorry… Olivia…'

No other unusual activity has been reported in the area. Seth Knyght is still missing, as well as his two pet dogs, Max and Silvex. A ten thousand dollar reward is offered for the present location of the nineteen year old, or any information on where he went.

This Police report was written by Jack Daniel, Unit manager of the Chehalis K-9 unit.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN 'Knight of Ryder'!**

 **Thanks for all the support! Stay tuned for the Sequel!  
SILVERWOLF OUT**


End file.
